


During

by jinx22



Series: What you didn't see of Hubert and Ferdinands Support Conversations [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post Timeskip, Unrequited Love, at least he thinks so, but no spoilers, but with a BIT of plot, im bad at tags, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx22/pseuds/jinx22
Summary: It wasn't meant to be like this.Yet he must have been controlled by a higher force, for he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms back around Hubert's neck and pulling him into the kiss deeper.





	During

Ferdinand is currently on his knees in front of Hubert, nose pressed closely up against Hubert’s abdomen with the man’s hand in his hair and his cock stuffed in Ferdinand’s mouth. Hubert is leaning over him – shadowing Ferdinand and blocking him into a small little space as his hand rests above Ferdinand against the cool brick to keep him up right. Ferdinand can’t lie and say he doesn’t enjoy this type of position, on his knees with a hand wrapped around one of Hubert’s muscley thighs, knowing that if the dark mage wanted to, he could easily crush Ferdinand without a second’s notice. 

He liked feeling helpless and trapped, with the burn from the wood flooring bruising his knees. He liked the shame of it and he liked that this was the opposite position the Prime Ministers son should be in.

A low, throaty grunt and the tightening of the fist in Ferdinand’s long, silky hair is the only warning he gets before Hubert comes, pulled from his thoughts at the hot sticky taste of cum in his mouth. Ferdinand forces his throat to relax as not to gag, feeling the fluid stick to the back of his throat as he tries to swallow it all.

Hubert’s thighs tightened, muscles spasming under the skin, and Ferdinand couldn’t resist gripping a little tighter on them as he felt the power in the muscles. Hubert’s hand gave another small tug of Ferdinand’s hair and he opened his mouth as Hubert’s cock slid from his lips – with it a trail of saliva and spend. Ferdinand looked up, vaguely meeting Hubert’s eyes although his vision was blurred.

He used to be ashamed to admit that he enjoyed it. But now he allowed himself to completely indulge in the burn of his throat and hoarseness of his voice he felt the few days after. He indulged in the marks from teeth over his skin and the bruises Hubert inflicted over his neck and his wrists when he held them too tightly. He let himself enjoy the looks from team mates when they wondered who gave him the hickies that climbed half way up his neck.

_“Good boy.”_

Oh. That was different.

The hand was still in his hair, but it’s grip loosened and gentle fingers began to slide down until they were touching the side of his face, just lightly ghosting across his skin. His cheek was tilted up slightly and Hubert’s hand just barely ran across his bottom lip, wiping up whatever was left there – Ferdinand guessed.

It was sweet, and gentle, and Ferdinand had never expected that – especially from someone like Hubert, and especially for someone like him.

It’s over in a matter of seconds though, as he’s being pulled, or rather guided, to stand, and then easily hoisted up so his back is against the wall with his legs wrapping automatically around Hubert’s waist.

Ferdinand’s dick is hard in his pants between them, and only upon realising how open his position must look does the blush come to Ferdinand’s cheeks, eyes darting away as Hubert - without any hesitation or shrewdness, undoes his jeans.

Unable to stop himself, Ferdinand lets out breathy-sounding-laugh in embarrassment as his dick is pulled out between them, a flustered sort of “hah- o-ohh~” follows, that breaks off into a moan muffled by Ferdinand biting down on his bottom lip as the hand grips around the base of his cock. Hubert readjusts his grip slightly, lifting Ferdinand up the wall more to step in closer as his other hand cups Ferdinand’s ass to help support him in the position.

Ferdinand, too embarrassed to be watching himself getting pulled off, leans forwards and rests his head in the crook between Hubert's neck and shoulder. His hands, previously gripping at the front of Hubert’s white shirt, slowly trail up his chest until his arms are slung over Hubert’s shoulders. His fingers slowly make their way to the back of Hubert’s silky black hair , gripping ever-so-gently despite the telling off he would get later while his other stills at Hubert’s broad shoulder, fisting gently at the material again. 

Ferdinand’s dick twitches in Hubert's grasp as the movements begin to speed up, whimpering against Hubert’s pale neck as his experienced hand twists and pulls around his dick- occasionally swiping a thumb across it’s wet blushing head and leaving Ferdinand’s toes to curl in want. Ferdinand digs his heels into Hubert’s back, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to the skin he could reach under Hubert’s tight collar as his grip on the back of Hubert’s shirt tightens ever-more-so as he feels himself becoming closer and closer to his finish.

"'bert" he mumbles, knuckles white as he holds the back of Hubert’s shirt, unable to do anything except dig his face into Hubert’s neck. His thoughts are heavy and glazed over, filling his mind with only the wet sliding of the fist around himself and the way that Hubert’s neck tastes like salty dry sweat mixed with a undeniable smell of pine needles, and smells like strong, bitter coffee. 

Ferdinand found that he didn’t mind the smell of coffee so much when it was on Hubert’s skin.

"s' good.." he mumbls into Hubert’s neck, pulling back slowly and carefully leaning their foreheads together; the soft blush that adorned Hubert’s cheeks was enough to let Ferdinand know it was okay, that the feeling and the affection was reciprocated. It was surprising, and it made Ferdinand feel things he knew he shouldn’t be feeling.

Even more surprising than that too, was when Hubert nudged his nose forwards slightly, _affectionately_, his dark eyes meeting Ferdinand’s bright, golden ones and causing a shiver to run up his back. Both their gazes were soft as they watched each other, the only sounds filling the small room being Ferdinand’s soft gasps and the wet jerking from his dick. The look they shared felt like it went on forever but in reality only lasted a few moments before Ferdinand gasped, voice catching as his orgasm hit. Before he closed his eyes from the intensity of the feeling he could have sworn he saw a soft smirk gracing Hubert’s features as he watched.

Ferdinand’s hips twitched from post orgasm, jaw slacking as he opened one eye to watch Hubert milk the last drops of cum from his dick by tightly fisting his thumb and index finger around his shaft and sliding it up. It hurt from post-orgasm rawness but it felt too good to have Hubert touching him, Ferdinand didn’t want him to stop.

A few moments passed before Hubert let him back down, keeping a hand on Ferdinand’s waist until he could find his footing, Hubert’s other hand still gently cupping his cheek. Ferdinand relaxed, closing his eyes slowly and nuzzling his face into the palm of Hubert’s hand while his lips parted in a little breathless sigh, nothing felt as good as a post orgasm glow, especially one as satisfying as that.

Ferdinand’s cheeks darkened as he felt an unexpected pair of cool lips against his own, meeting in a silent kiss and surprising Ferdinand enough he had to open his eyes slightly to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Once making sure it wasn’t a dream, he pressed forwards almost gleefully – unable to help his the smile stretching across his face as Hubert’s hand slid up from his waist to cup the other side of his cheek and pull him forwards.

It must have been the sweetest kiss he had ever had the pleasure of sharing with Hubert, one that made his heart beat wildly and his stomach erupt in butterflies.

Of course there was teeth in the kiss- teeth that were grazing his bottom lip and pulling it, but the tongue that lapped across the bite marks was soft, as was the hand that caressed his cheek and threaded through his hair. It wasn't like last time, which was all anger and hate.

No, this was kind.

Too kind, for it made his heart thump heavy in his chest, it seized his body in a dull throb, feeling the kisses and the touches from the very tips of his toes through to his fingers which almost felt numb. It filled his mind, and behind his eyes, like a thick blanket of Hubert – and what Hubert felt like, and what he smelt like - a damp, husky scent of pine and dark chocolate. It felt like sleeping in a tent outside by the fire, watching the stars under a cozy blanket. It felt like stolen, half-awake kisses in the dead of night and moonlight filtering through shutters of a bedroom. Sleepy, and heavy, and warm.

And it scared him, it terrified him because all he wanted was to share a bed and a set of vows with this man and spend a slow, sunny morning with him.

It wasn't meant to be like this.

Yet he must have been controlled by a higher force, for he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms back around Hubert's neck and pulling him into the kiss deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so obsessed with these two boys and I cant stop screaming about them over twitter, so give me a follow or send a message if you wanna cry alongside me @jinxed_it
> 
> There will be one more chapter to this, something happy and sweet and hopefully quite a bit longer than these too! It should come out within the next week and a bit.
> 
> If you're reading this and don't know, I do some fanfic requests over at my tumblr which you should totally go and check out. > fe3hlibrary.tumblr.com


End file.
